


The Lunar Chatlogs

by KitIsGr8



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, My First Fanfic, and its like my first chatfic so who knows, chatfic, cinder isnt a cyborg, discord chat log, hopefully itll go well, i might continue this i might not idk, idk im not use to tagging fanfiction, ill add more tags when needed, just kids straight up chilling, no lunar gifts, oh yeah the relationships stays the same, on ao3 at least, technically, wolf is just a big ol buff boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitIsGr8/pseuds/KitIsGr8
Summary: As much as we love the futuristic story of the lunar chronicles, what would happen if the rampion crew was set in a modern day school? and what if they had a discord? Continue if you dare, and you'll find out!!





	1. this is for SCHOOL and SCHOOL only!!

**Author's Note:**

> Cinder: Robitch  
> Kai: Kaito01  
> Scarlet: Guns 'n roses  
> Wolf: LSOP962  
> Cress: The Girl On The Moon  
> Thorne: it's ya boi  
> Jacin: JacinClay  
> Winter: We're all mad here  
> Iko: Beepboop
> 
> These are all the discord names that they got. Hopefully, you all will enjoy this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robitch: Guys, please. I made this to help each other, not to tell stories.  
> Beepboop: [thenperish.jpg]  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Cinder made a group chat for school, but it doesn't go as plan

[Robitch] added [Kaito01], [Beepboop] and 6 others to [Study Group]

Robitch: _@everyone_

____

____

Robitch: I would like to tell everyone that this is for _SCHOOL_ and _SCHOOL ONLY_

Robitch: If anyone here sends anything off topic, I won't hesitate to kick you off.

its ya boy: lol might as well kick me off now i dont do jack shit for school 

JacinClay: You won't kick us. You like us too much to do so. 

Robitch: how to kick friend from discord group chat 

Robitch: Wait this isn't google. 

Kaito01: hey Cinder, why is that your name?

Robitch: I like Cinder more than Selene.

Kaito01: i mean your discord name

Beepboop: :eyes:

Beepboop: is this for school? good i need help on my math hw 

Guns 'n roses: Nice a group chat, we needed a way to talk to each other 

its ya boy: oh hey scarlet iko jacin and kai

its ya boy: hey _@Robobitch_ who else did u invite?

Robobitch: Cress, Winter, and Wolf should be here soon.

LSOP962: gelko 

its ya boy: wtf 

Guns 'n roses: hey wolf 

LSOP962: ohine tpo smqlk hekp

The Girl On The Moon: Uhh, hello? _@LSOP962_ Do you need help? 

its ya boy: hey babe <3

The Girl On The Moon: Hi Thorne! :heart: 

LSOP962: yed pksse 

We're all mad here: Hello, thank you for inviting me, but what is this for? 

Robitch: This is for school. 

We're all mad here: Is that so? 

[We're all mad here] changed their name to [Winter]

Winter: If this is for school, it is only fair if our name is our school name 

Winter: Is Jacin here? 

Beepboop: no

JacinClay: Yes. 

Winter: That is good. We share science together, and I do not wish to be separated from him. 

Guns 'n roses: ~~Even though I share 3 classes with you and you share only one with Jacin.~~

Winter: I do not believe Physical education counts as a class. 

Guns 'n roses: Joking, it's nice to see you here crazy.

Winter: And you as well, friend Scarlet! 

Robitch: Guys please, I'm all for talking and things like that, but I do want this to just be school based. 

Beepboop: winter calls you scarlet friend scarlet? god i want a cute nickname 

Kaito01: you havent answered my question :( 

Beepboop: guys please help me find a cute nickname 

Robitch: In engineering class, I made a robot that could translate text to speech. Someone programmed it to say bitch continuously so we call it Robitch. 

Beepboop: me lol 

LSOP962: Iko you're not a bitch 

LSOP962: And thank you again Cress 

The Girl On The Moon: Np Wolf! And I still hate that name for the robot. 

Kaito01: i still don't get why that's your name Cinder. Youre the best person ever, why would you call yourself that? 

its ya boy: hey cress why cant we have a relationship like that? 

The Girl On The Moon: You would eat an entire lemon for a dare. 

Beepboop: implying that he hasn't done that before. 

Guns 'n roses: what 

Robitch: what 

Kaito01: what? 

The Girl On The Moon: What. 

JacinClay: Oh god, not this story 

its ya boy: yeah ive eaten a lemon before, lmao 

its ya boy: ask wolf, he saw me eat it 

LSOP962: I wish I hadn't. 

The GIrl On The Moon: I'm never kissing you again. 

its ya boy: wait what? 

its ya boy: babe,,,,, please,,,,, im sorry :(((( 

Beepboop: rip Cress and Thorne's relationship, it was my otp 

Robitch: Guys, please. I made this to help each other, not to tell stories. 

Beepboop: [thenperish.jpg] 

LSOP962: I don't get it 

Winter: Cinder, my dear cousin, did you expect that this chat wouldn't go this way? If so, I believe you are as crazy as I am. 

JacinClay: You're not crazy.

Beepboop: Wolf, are you serious? 

LSOP962: Yes. 

its ya boy: wait, are you telling me that wolf, the biggest furry ive ever know, doesn't know about the perish meme? 

LSOP962: What's a furry? 

Kaito01: oh no 

The Girl On The Moon: Wolf, trust me on this, run. 

LSOP962: Scarlet can you please tell me what a furry is, nobody else is. 

Guns 'n roses: Wolf, I love you very much, but I refuse to tell you what a furry is. 

LSOP962: I'm looking it uo 

LSOP962: *up 

Beepboop: WOLF NO 

its ya boy: we corrupted him 

Winter: I would like to know as well. What is a furry? 

JacinClay: People who want to be human animals. 

[LSOP962] changed their name to [I'm a furry i guess?]

Winter: Is that so? It sounds like a werewolf. 

Guns 'n roses: oh my god 

I'm a furry i guess?: I don't get why you goys didn't want me to look it up, furrys seem fine? 

I'm a furry i guess?: *guys 

Guns 'n roses: Oh thank the stars above. 

Robitch: Guys please I'm begging you, please let this be for school and only school. 

its ya boy: no 

Beepboop: no 

JacinClay: No. 

The Girl On The Moon: no thank you. 

Guns 'n roses: nah 

I'm a furry i guess?: Whatever Scarlet says is my answer 

Kaito01: i dont think it will sorry cinder 

Winter: Selene Channary Jannali Blackburn, when has anything gone to plan when it involves everyone in the Rampion's crew? 

Robitch: I hate that you're right. 

Winter: :blue_heart: :sparkling_heart: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! hopefully you enjoyed it as much as i did writing it! i lowkey headcannon that wolf would be a furry in modern times. i would love to make more of this but i have a lot on my plate, but we'll see! this is a first for multiple things, my first chatfic, first fanfic posted, first fanfic on ao3, and first time writing something for a book. so yeah, ill see you all next time!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinder: Robitch  
> Kai: Kaito01  
> Scarlet: Guns 'n roses  
> Wolf: I'm a furry i guess?  
> Cress: The Girl On The Moon  
> Thorne: its ya boi  
> Jacin: JacinClay  
> Winter: Winter  
> Iko: Beepboop

its ya boy: hey guess what?

[its ya boy] changed the group name to [halloweentown]

[its ya boy] changed their name to [thornegeist]

thornegeist: spookytime bitches 

Robobitch: Thorneeeeeeee this is for school! 

thornegeist: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

beepboop: omg you're so right! i need to pick out a costume though, i havent chosen yet! 

Kaito01: so what's everyone going to go as? im thinking of being an emperor 

thornegeist: watch wolf say a werewolf 

I'm a furry i guess?: a werewolf. 

thornegeist: see? 

I'm a furry i guess: What? Is there something wrong with being a werewolf? 

Guns 'n roses: Darling, werewolves are technically furries 

beepboop: [whywouldyousaysomethingsocontraversialyetbrave?] 

JacinClay: You spelled controversial wrong. 

beepboop: dang really? no wonder im getting a d in english 

Winter: I'm thinking of being Snow White. 

Robitch: You've been Snow white for every halloween, why not try something else? 

Winter: And is there anything wrong with being that Princess? She is my favorite animated Disney princess, and I see it only fitting if I dress up as her on Hallow's Eve. 

Guns 'n roses: Tbh, I'm probably going to be a vampire 

Guns 'n roses: Yeah, it's basic, but it's a classic 

Kaito01: theres nothing wrong in that Scarlet! and Iko, maybe you could be a witch?

beepboop: idk maybe :thinking: 

The Girl On The Moon: Hey Thorne, do u have a costume picked out? 

thornegeist: no why 

The Girl On The Moon: Well, I was thinking we could be Sally and Jack from The Nightmare Before Christmas? 

thornegeist: oh 

thornegeist: my 

thornegeist: _**god**_

thornegeist: i can not express how much i love you and how much i love that idea 

The Girl On The Moon: :blush: :heart: 

The Girl On Te Moon: _@JacinClay @Robitch_ What about you two? What are you two going to be? 

Robitch: Cyborg. 

Winter: Jacin shall be my prince, and I his princess. :Crown: 

beepboop: awww 

JacinClay: I thought it was going to be a surprise Winter? 

Winter: And it will be to everyone else. 

Winter: And look, Jacin's flustered! 

Winter: [mybeautifulprince.png] 

beepboop: awwwwwwwww 

I'm a furry i guess?: Does anyone know where my uniform is? 

thornegeist: uniform? 

I'm a furry i guess?: Yeah, my football uniform. 

thornegeist: football???? 

I'm a furry i guess?: Yeah i play football. how else am i so buff? 

thornegeist: idk i thought you were born with a 6 pack 

Guns 'n roses: Thorne, who in the world would naturally be born buff? 

thornegeist: ~~wolf~~

I'm a furry i guess: Thank you i think? but seriously, does anyone know where it is, i need it for wednesday. it has the number 962 on it 

thornegeist: wait is that why your username has 962 on it???? 

I'm a furry i guess?: yeah. lunar school's outstanding packers, my jersey is 962. 

thornegeist: god im dumb 

The Girl On The Moon: You're not dumb, you didn't know. 

Guns 'n roses:..... I thought you didnt need it until next month 

I'm a furry i guess?: The games are starting next month, i still need to go to the meetups with it. 

I'm a furry i guess?: So do you have it? where is it? 

Guns 'n roses: i might be wearing it 

I'm a furry i guess?: Wait really? how'd you even get it? 

Guns 'n roses: You forgot it at my home and since I thougt you didn't need it until later, I could wear it. 

Guns 'n roses: It's pretty nice. 

I'm a furry i guess?: Babe, I love you, but do you have some spare clothes? i really need it for practice and idk how coach jael's going to react if i show up in a normal shirt. 

Guns 'n roses: Yeah. I'll meet you near the locker room, see you there! 

I'm a furry i guess?: You to! love you! 

Guns 'n roses: Love you! 

thornegeist: get a room 

The Girl On The Moon: Thorne! 

thornegeist: sorry 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this is shorter than the last one, oh well. again, thank you for reading! luckiy i got this done before halloween, hopefully the next one will still be halloween based. if not, aww beans. again, some more headannons about wolf. i wanted to keep him strong, so football seems like a good answer! also for jael, i think it'd be cool to keep some minor (and maybe major wink wink nudge nudge) antagonist as teachers. so yeah, hopefully more in store, and have a good day!


End file.
